This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The wiring diagrams of neuronal circuits may be obtained from electron microscopy (EM) images of serially cut, ultrathin (<50 nm) sections through nervous tissue. In the mammalian brain, even local circuits may span hundreds to thousands of microns in space. Images spanning hundreds of microns at nanometer resolution consume many gigabytes of storage. We are working with people at PSC to develop a high throughput pipeline for processing and analysis of these very large data sets.